Sofia the First: Strange Feelings
by Firelord515
Summary: Sofia has had these strange feelings for Amber that she can't explain and doesn't know how to deal with them. She's terrified of what her family will think of her but wants more than anything to tell Amber. What will she do and what will Amber think if she finds out? Read and find out. Title changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that popped into me head a while ago and I've just been able to write it down now. I also wanted to see how people would react to something like this because I'm a very curious person. And since a lot of people ship Elsanna from the movie Frozen, I wondered what people would think if I wrote down a story that had to do with Amber and Sofia. And as far as I can tell, I'm the first person to be writing this. This was intended to be a one-shot, but if it goes well and people actually like it and I get a lot of reviews I might continue this story. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Sofia had always know she was different from the other girls in the kingdom. When she was just a regular girl living in the village,, she always preferred the company of girls than boys. She didn't know why at first. She just choked it up as being a normal girl thing. Wanting to hang out with girls like her rather than boys that didn't understand them. But then she started noticing things about herself that were different from other girls.

Whenever her friends Jade and Ruby would talk about their futures, like marrying handsome young men, Sofia would slightly cringe. The thought of getting married to a man didn't set right with her. She always found it a little gross. But she never spoke it out loud, not wanting to ruin the moment with her friends. And even when she moved into the castle with the Royal family, She still felt the same way. Whenever her father talked about her and Amber getting married to princes, Sofia would wrinkle her nose. She was never interested in boys really and didn't like it when the subject was brought up. She really didn't know why she felt this way. She just did. But she always kept these thought to herself, for fear of being judged harshly. She would even keep these thoughts from her good friend Clover the Rabbit.

She also realized that She was starting to feel something towards her Step-sister Amber. It started on the night of her Welcoming Ball when she had accidentally put everyone to sleep. She didn't know what to do and started crying. But then Cinderella came and helped solve the problem by taking her to Amber before disappearing. After Sofia showed Amber what she did, they both went to Cedric's lair to find a counter spell. Once they did, they went to the ball room to cast the spell. But Amber didn't want to go because of her ripped gown. Sofia then sewed the gown back up and in return, Amber took Sofia by the hands and taught her how to dance. It was when their hands touched that Sofia began to feel something for Amber. The way they danced around the halls all the way to the Ballroom just felt right to her. She didn't know what these feelings were and just pushed them aside, assuming that it was just her forming a bond with Amber.

But now things have gotten a bit worse.

One day, Amber had asked Sofia to help her pick out an outfit for a ball that was coming up in a few days. Sofia happily agreed to help, a little more so than she usually was, which struck her odd but she shrugged it off. They were now currently in Amber's dressing room picking out dresses. Sofia had been waiting in the middle of the room while Amber was behind the curtains putting on her next dress. Then finally Amber came out in a beautiful night blue dress. She asked Sofia what she thought of it but was answered with silence. Sofia looked amber up and down for a moment. The dress was exquisitely beautiful on her, showing off Amber's well placed curves. Sofia couldn't look away from the lovely sight in front of her. Amber called her name again and broke Sofia's thoughts. Sofia's cheeks were burning as she realized she was staring.

"You look beautiful Amber," was all she said which pleased the blonde princess. But Amber wanted to try one more dresses so she ran back behind the curtains to pick out another dress. As Amber was changing for the fifth time that hour, Sofia was pondering on what just happened. She had been staring at her sister and was actually liking what she was seeing. Sofia's cheeks were burning again as she recalled the event that just transpired. Sofia realized she was blushing again and tried shaking her these bad thoughts away. But as she did so, she turned around and noticed that the curtains were slightly opened.

Amber had been in such a rush to try on the next dress that she forgot to close the curtains all the way. it wasn't opened very wide, but it was open enough to where Sofia could see inside. Sofia knew it was a bad idea but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She took a step forward and took a quick peak inside. What she saw made her eyes wider than dinner plates and her heart race a million miles an hour. She saw Amber just putting on the next dress she was going to were. but she was still in the middle of putting it on and she got a good look at her legs. Sofia watched on as Amber finally got her dress on and made her way towards the curtains. Realizing that Amber was coming out again, Sofia quickly backed away just in time as Amber reviled herself again.

"And what about this one?" Amber asked. Sofia really couldn't look at her, partly because she was mentally smacking herself for doing such a terrible thing. But the main reason was because she knew her face was as red as a tomato and didn't want Amber to see. Amber noticed that Sofia was acting a little weird and grew a little concerned. She slowly walked over to her step-sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Sofia?" she asked. Sofia slightly jumped at the sudden contact and quickly glanced over at her sister. Amber looked at her with a concerned expression and Sofia smiled.

"I'm fine Amber," Sofia said. "I'm just not feeling well. Now let's see what dress you have on." Amber smiled and stepped back a bit to let Sofia take a good look at her, twirling around as she did so.

"So what do you think?" she asked. Sofia looked at her up and down again, studying the dress. It's true the dress looked lovely on her, but it didn't look quite as well as the last dress did.

"I think the Night blue dress looked the best on you," she said. Amber smiled even wider.

"You really think so?" Sofia nodded. "Alright then. Night blue it is." With that, Amber ran back behind the curtains, only this time the curtains were closed all the way. Sofia was tempted to try to sneak a peak again, but shook her head of the thought. She mentally cursed herself for even daring to think of doing such a thing. She even almost smacked herself for real but decided against it, not wanting to make her face redder than it already was. Soon Amber came out from behind the curtain again in her usual yellow dress and grabbed Sofia's hand, pulling her out of the room.

"Come on," she said, "Dinner is almost ready and we don't want to be late before James takes all the good stuff." If Amber decided to look back even once, she would have noticed Sofia staring at the joined hand with a red face and wide eyes. Sofia didn't know she had been staring at them until Amber decided to let go, causing her to look up and realize that they were actually in the dinning room where everyone else was seated. Sofia shook her head and cleared her thought before making her way towards her usual seat next to her mother, and in front of Amber.

Dinner was quiet enough, save for her father talking about the days events to everyone. Sofia wasn't really paying attention, mainly thinking of her own events of today. She thought of how she stared at Amber's figure in those dresses and when she was able to see Amber's legs from behind curtains. She even thought about how much she enjoyed what she saw, which scared her a little. She was in such deep thought that she almost didn't hear her mother talking to her.

"What?" she asked her mother. The Queen frowned slightly in concern.

"I said are you alright? You haven't even touched your food." Sofia looked down at her plate and realized that her mother was right. She hadn't touched her food all that much, and tonight it was her favorite food. Sofia then turned towards her mother and tried to put on a convincing smile.

"I'm fine Mom," she said and she began eating her food, a little bit too quickly. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter for a moment before returning to her conversation with her husband.

Sofia ate her food at a normal pace after a few minutes and had accidentally knocked a fork off the table. She bent down to pick it up when she suddenly looked in front of her. There, she had a perfect view of Amber's ankles. Sofia couldn't help but stare at them until something happened that made her heart race for the third time today. As Sofia had been staring at her ankles, Amber had had an itch on her right leg and reached down to itch it. In doing so, she pulled her dress up until it almost reached her knees, giving Sofia a clear view of her bare leg. It was such and amazing moment that Sofia didn't notice that had picked up her fork and was now trying to sit up when she banged her head under the table. She quickly sat up on her chair and rubbed her now aching head. She then looked around her and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She chuckled nervously and held the fork that she dropped.

"Heh heh, dropped my fork," she said before she returned to eating her food, only she was eating at a faster pace. Everyone else just stared at her as she ate. Sofia tried not to look up at their staring faces as she ate because of how embarrassed she was. She finished her food before everyone else and excused herself before quickly running to her room. Once Sofia was in the safe haven of her room, she quickly shut the doors and ran straight to her bed and buried her face in her pillows. She spent a good half hour thinking about her actions today.

She had been staring inappropriately all day at her sister, her SISTER. Albeit it was her step-sister so there was no blood relation but that wasn't the point. She felt disgusted with herself. She had been staring at a family member, and it was a girl. Sofia didn't know what was going on with her. Having feeling for a girl was bad enough, but her sister? She knew she had feelings for Amber but always thought that they were just sisterly feelings. Feelings of having a close bond with someone. But all those thoughts went away after today. Sofia had come to the conclusion that she was attracted to her sister, and now that terrified her. Mainly because she was afraid of what her family might think of her, or more importantly what Amber thought of her. She couldn't bare to have Amber look at her with hate and disgust, that would destroy her. She knew she had to keep this a secret, from everyone. Nobody can know about this. Not even her close friend Clover. Her best bet was to get over these feeling of Amber and soon. Her thoughts were then shattered as she heard a knock at her door. Sofia sat up on her bed and looked at the door.

"Come in!" she called and the door opened. And sure enough, the one person her had been on her mind for most of the night was standing in the doorway. Amber walked into Sofia's room and closed the door.

"Are you alright Sofia?" she asked. "You've been acting weird all night. Though she was far from alright, Sofia put on a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I just haven't been feeling well lately." Amber continued to walk closer to her and sat on the bed next her. Sofia sat up straight so they that were eye level. Amber examined her face for a few moments which caused Sofia to blush under her watchful gaze and look away.

"Your face has been getting red lately," Amber said as she placed a hand on Sofia's forehead. Sofia almost stiffened at the touch but tried to relax, not wanting to offend Amber in any way. Amber kept her hand where it was for a moment before removing it, much to Sofia's disappointment.

"Well you don't have a fever," Amber said. "Maybe you just need some rest." Sofia nodded her head quickly, wanting to get out of this situation.

"Yeah," she replied while smiling nervously. "A goodnight's sleep probably do me a world of good." Amber smiled at her sister before standing up from the bed. She then stood in front of Sofia and took her hands in hers.

"Well goodnight Sofia," she said. She then leaned in and gave Sofia a small kiss on her forehead. Sofia's eye's widened at the contact and was frozen in place. She could feel her cheeks burning like fire as Amber let the kiss linger for a little while longer. Finally, Amber pulled away and smiled down at Sofia.

"Feel better." With that Amber turned and left the room, Sofia's eyes following until she disappeared behind the door. Sofia just stared at the door as she slowly reached her hand up to where Amber had kissed her. She stayed like that for at least a minute before finally leaning back and plopping down on her bed. She placed her hands on her face and let out a small groan. She then let her arms spread out across the bed as she stared up a at the canopy.

"What am I going to do?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed little story. Please note that I haven't exactly seen all the episodes of Sofia the first, only a few so I don't exactly know how all the characters act. But please tell me what you think, and If you guys really like this and depending on how many reviews I get, then I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys for your great reviews. I guess you guys want to see more of this story. I would also like to point out that Sofia is fifteen and Amber is sixteen, well so is James being Amber's twin and all. ****Well, I won't keep you waiting anymore. Let the story continue.**

Chapter 2

Sofia spent most of the night thinking of her feeling for Amber and what she was going to do about them. Her thoughts then started to drift to how these feelings started in the first place. She knew it all started when Amber was teaching Sofia to dance all those years ago. She was fifteen now, but she could still remember it as if it were yesterday. When Amber took Sofia's hands in her own, she could feel how soft Amber's hands were, even through the gloves. And when she looked into the blonde's eyes, her heart started to race.

Another moment was during the Flying Derby, when Prince Hugo had pulled a dirty trick by knocking Sofia off her her Pegasus. After that, Amber dropped Hugo like a bad habit and became Sofia's number one fan, even giving Sofia her Derby tiara. It was a heartfelt moment that Sofia would never forget. There were so many other time where Sofia and Amber had become close over the years that she kept replaying in her head until she had fallen asleep.

Her dreams were filled with happiness. She was dancing in the Ballroom with beautiful music playing. She looked around and saw the smiling faces of everyone who had come to the castle. She could even see the happy faces of her Mother, Father, and James. Only one thing was amiss. Amber wasn't with them. She also realized that she was the only one dancing in the whole room, well save for her partner. She then looked in front of her at the person she was dancing with and was shocked and surprised. It wasn't a handsome prince or any other noble she was dancing with. It was Amber, and she was looking as beautiful as she always did in the Night Blue gown. To top it all off she was smiling lovingly down at her. She had her left hand on her waist and the another hand had Sofia's left. It took a moment for the shock wear off, but once it did, Sofia was smiling brighter than the sun and was laughing to her hearts content.

They continued to dance around the Ballroom as everyone else watched them with joy. Sofia didn't care that all eyes were on her. As long as she had Amber with her she couldn't be happier. Amber twirled Sofia around as she lead the dance, which Sofia didn't complain about in the slightest. The music soon came to an end, and so did their dance, as everyone applauded. Both Sofia and Amber curtsied to one another before taking each others hands again. Sofia just stared into Amber's eyes and her heart began race a million miles a second. She continued to stare until she noticed Amber's face getting closer to hers. Amber continued to close the distance between them and Sofia could feel her breath on her cheeks. Sofia slowly closed her eyes and waited for what she hoped was to come. They a voice came.

"Sofia wake up!"

Sofia's eyes gently opened to the sound of her best friend Clover's voice. But once the blinding sun hit her eyes, she recoiled away and covered her head with her blanket, trying to get back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't," Clover said as he pulled the blanket off Sofia, much to her dismay. "Come on girl, we gotta get going. Breakfast isn't going to eat itself."

Sofia sat up on her bed and yawned as she stretched her drowsiness away.

"Good morning Clover," she said tiredly, though with a smile, before getting up from her bed and into her dressing room. "You're in such a hurry this morning."

"How can I not be?" Clover said excitingly. "They're serving carrot cake downstairs, and you just have to get me some of that." Sofia giggled at he rabbit friend as she came back into the room in her usual purple dress.

"Of course Clover," She said warmly and exited her bedroom with Clover following close behind. They wondered the hall in silent for a minute or so before Clover spoke up.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asked. Sofia looked down at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Clover hopped ahead of her and started jumping higher to be eye level with her.

"When I saw you this morning, you had a dreamy look on your face as you slept, like you were the happiest you could ever be. So What did you dream about?" Sofia couldn't really look Clover in the eye after hearing what he said as her cheeks fired up. Did she really have that look on her face for anyone to see? Part of her felt embarrassed.

"Umm... well," she started but Clover cut her off.

"Oh! Oh! You were dreaming about food weren't you. I bet you were. Food always makes me happy." Sofia giggled once again.

"No Clover," she said, "I wasn't dreaming about food." Clover thought for a moment before a sly grin appeared on his face and he stopped hopping.

"Oooohohoho. Then you must have been dreaming about someone special." This caused Sofia to stop in her tracks.

"S-someone special?" she asked nervously without turning around. Clover hopped on until he was in front of Sofia again and looked up at her, still keeping that sly look on his face.

"Oh yeah. The only time I see that look on a girl while she's sleeping is when she's dreaming about someone she has a crush on." Sofia's face turn red again.

"Really?" she asked while refusing to make eye contact with Clover. "Is that right?"

"Mm hmm," Clover nodded. "So who you crushing on?" Sofia's eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of her.

"N-no one," she said unconvincingly. Clover raised an eyebrow.

"I know when you're lying Sofia," he said. "Now come on, out with it. Who's the lucky prince you're crushing on?" Sofia relaxed a little and smiled down.

"Trust me Clover, I'm not crushing on any prince." She then walked passed the little rabbit and continued on down to the Dining Hall. Clover rubbed his chin for a bit before an idea came to his head. He quickly hopped to catch up with Sofia.

"I know! He's gotta be some sort of noble right? Let me see... " Clover thought for a moment. "Oh! He's a Duke Right"? Sofia giggled.

"Nope."

"Okay. Uhh... a Count!" Sofia shook her head.

"No."

"A Baron?"

"Uh-uh"

"A knight?"

"Wrong again."

"Oh come Sofia, just tell me who it is." Sofia giggled at her little rabbit again.

"Sorry Clover, but i'm not telling." The little rabbit let out a huff.

"Well can you at least give me a hint?" Sofia placed a finger to her chin as if she was thinking.

"Umm... no, sorry," she said. Clover let out a annoyed groan.

"Not cool Sofia," he complained. "Not cool." Sofia rolled her eyes as she giggled once more.

"Sorry Clover, but I really don't feel comfortable talking about it just yet." Clover let out a sigh.

"Alright," he said. "But when you do, you'll tell me right."

"You'll be the first." By the time they had finished their little conversation, they had arrived at the Dining hall, where, once again, everyone else was waiting, including the girl that haunted her dreams. Sofia shook away the thought as she walked into the room towards her seat.

"Good morning Sofia," her parents greeted. Sofia stopped and curtsied before taking her seat, Clover sitting just below her chair.

"Good morning everyone," she said with a warm smile as she took a piece of carrot cake and placed it down on the floor for Clover to eat. "How did everyone sleep?"

"Very well,thank you," Her mother said.

"Yes, very well," her father agreed.

"Great, thanks," James said with a mouth full of food, still forgetting his manners for a sixteen year old. Amber looked at her twin brother with a bit of disgust at his manners before turning to Sofia.

"I slept wonderfully," Amber said. "And what about you? Are you feeling better?" Sofia's smile widened at Amber's concern and did everything she could to keep herself from blushing.

"Very much thank you."

"What happened?" Queen Miranda asked with concern.

"Oh, Sofia wasn't feeling well last night," Amber said.

"But I'm find now," Sofia said quickly. Amber smiled.

"That you are. I told you a little rest would help."

_Though it didn't help solve all my problem, _Sofia thought to herself but nodded nonetheless.

"Yup, you were right. As always," she said happily. Amber chuckled a bit.

"Of course I am."

"So Sofia," James said after he finished with what he was eating. "You ready for the Derby race tomorrow?" Sofia suddenly got very excited when she remembered about the Derby race.

"Oh yeah," she practically squealed. "I've been looking forward to it all month. Minimus and I have been practicing everyday for it."

"And I'm sure you'll do excellent, Sofia," King Roland II said. "You and Minimus have won every race so far. It's like you too understand one another."

_You don't know the half of it, _Sofia thought, still a bit grateful that her family doesn't know that she can talk to animals, as she looked towards Amber.

"Will you be coming to watch me in the Derby tomorrow?" Amber placed her hand with a fork to her shin and looked towards the ceiling in thought.

"Oh, I don't know Sofia," she said in a low tone. "I have something really important to do tomorrow." Sofia was crushed to know that her step sister wasn't going to be there to watch her. She really wanted her to be there. She looked down at the table in disappointment.

"Oh," Sofia said sadly. "I understand. What do you need to do tomorrow?" Amber then suddenly looked at Sofia with a sly grin.

"Why, cheering for my favorite Derby racer of course!" Sofia quickly looked up at Amber as her heart soared and a wide smile grew on her face. "I mean, I am her biggest fan after all." Sofia couldn't contain herself as she stood up from her chair and ran to the other side of the table and embraced Amber in a tight hug, which Amber happily returned.

"Oh Amber!" Sofia squealed. "I'm so happy you're going to be there!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Amber replied. Sofia held on for a moment longer before finally letting go and heading back to her seat to finish her breakfast.

"So Children," Roland said. "Are you all excited for the Royal Ball that's coming in a few days?" Sofia, James and Amber looked up at their father with wide smiles.

"I am for sure," James said standing up with a fist in the air.

"_I_ certainly am," Sofia said happily.

"Oh, I just can't wait to walk onto the dance floor looking more beautiful than everyone else," Amber said. James looked down at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"You're so full of yourself," he said. Amber glared at her twin.

"And you're so _full _of junk," she shot back. "I mean, really. Don't you ever stop eating. It's so disgusting."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Now, now children, be nice," Roland said giving his children a stern look.

"But he started it," Amber complained while pointing at her brother.

"Nonetheless, behave yourselves." He then looked over at Sofia, who and been giggling at the whole ordeal. "Sofia, isn't time you and James left to train for the Flying Derby?" Sofia's eyes widened as she looked at the time and realized they was running late.

"That's right! James, we need to leave right away!" James looked at the clock as well and nodded.

"Right." they both stood up from their chairs and rushed towards the exit, almost stepping on Clover in the process. Sofia turned around slightly to wave everyone bye.

"Bye everyone! We'll see you after practice!"

"Have fun!" Roland and Miranda said.

"Bye Sofia! Good luck!" Amber shouted as Sofia and James left the room. As She and James headed towards the front of the castle where their couch was waiting, Sofia had a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She loved it when Amber call herself Sofia's number one fan. It filled her heart with so much joy. She thought about it as they entered the couch and all the way to the race track. She almost forgot about her fears as she thought about it. Her thoughts then shifted towards the dream she had. How happy she was to be dancing with the girl of her dreams. How beautiful she looked and much she loved the smile she had on her face. She didn't notice she had been daydreaming until James broke her train of thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Sofia shook her head, coming out of her dreamlike state, and turned to her brother.

"What?"

"I asked what are you thinking about? You looked like you were in such deep thought." Sofia blushed.

"Oh," she said nervously. "I-I was just thinking about the race tomorrow. I'm just excited and nervous about it." James smiled confidently at his step-sister.

"We're gonna win tomorrow, don't you worry about that." Sofia smiled at him before looking out to the side of the couch. She crossed her arms on the side and placed her head down on them. She wasn't worried about the race tomorrow. She was nervous about doing something embarrassing in front of Amber during it. Although, those thoughts went away as she thought about how Amber would be cheering her on from the sides. It was something she had been waiting for all month. Not just the crowds cheering and applauding for her and her brother, but just Amber herself cheering for _her._ It was a selfish thought and part of her felt bad for it, but she couldn't help it. It was just something that she had wanted above everything else. It was that thought alone that made her excited for the race, and made her more determined to win.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me your thought. I look forward to reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. And I also forgot to thank MickiStarlight for assisting me on a few things and Sprite Heartfilia for future ideas****. Here's another chapter for you guys.**

Chapter 3

The Flying Derby track was finally in sight now. Sofia was excited to get to practicing because it would help get her mind of of a certain blonde back at the castle. She had been thinking about her through the whole trip there. And while most of her thought were pleasant at first, they soon turned to guilt. Even after she had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Amber, part of her still felt it was wrong. But she casted those thoughts aside because there was really nothing she could do about it. Now she wanted more than anything to tell Amber her feelings, but that's were the hard part would come in. How could she tell she step-sister that she was in love with her? It wouldn't be right, in her eyes at least. But she would deal with that later. They were now approaching the Derby track.

The couch landed in front of the Derby track entrance. James and Sofia climbed out of the couch and made their way towards the changing rooms. Once changed into her purple riding clothes, Sofia rushed over to the stables to prep her Pegasus. Upon entering the stables, Sofia immediately made her way to her good friend Minimus, who smiled widely when he noticed her coming.

"Good morning Minimus," she greeted.

"Good morning Sofia. How are you this morning?" Sofia took out a brush and began grooming Minimus.

"Oh, I'm just great. I'm just in a _wonderful_ mood." She did a little twirl on the word 'wonderful' to emphasize her mood.

"That's great. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"She has a crush on someone," came a new, but very familiar voice. Sofia gasped as she turned around and saw Clover standing at few feet away from them with a raised eyebrow and that same sly grin on his face.

"Clover!" she said a little louder that she wanted. "What are doing here? How did you get here?" Clover hopped towards her and stopped at her feet.

"You almost stepped on me on your way out of the castle so I followed you out the door and hid on the back of the couch. So consider this a little bit of payback."

"Oh Sofia," Minimus said excitingly. "You have a crush on someone? Who is it? What's his name?" Sofia inwardly rolled her eyes at the fact that everyone thought it was a boy that she like as she glared down at Clover but he just ignored her.

"Don't even bother with it my friend," Clover said. "I've been trying to get it out of her all morning and she ain't budging."

"Well maybe you can tell me right?" Minimus said in he pleading voice as he smiled at her. Sofia giggle at how he looked and started petting his neck.

"Sorry Minimus," she said. "But I don't feel comfortable telling anyone about it just yet." The horse nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, Sofia. That's fine. You can tell me whenever you're ready."

"But she's gonna tell me first," Clover said proudly. "You know Because I'm her best friend and all." Sofia just rolled her eye but kept the smile on her face.

"Yes Clover. I did promise I'd tell you first." She then climbed on top of Minumus. "Now let's get some practice in. We have a big race tomorrow." Minimus' eyes widen when she said that.

"W-w-wait! Tomorrow? The race is tomorrow? Oh nonononono I can't-I can't do that Sofia. I'm nowhere near ready for another race." Sofia smiled down at her friend ans gently stroke the back of his neck.

"Minimus," Sofia said gently. "You'll be fine. We've done this a hundred times. We've won every race so far and it was all because of you." Minimus looked back at Sofia with a smile.

"Really?" Sofia nodded confidently.

"Yes. And we will win again tomorrow. Now let's get out there and practice." Sofia then motioned for him to go forward.

"Okay, here we go," Minimus said as he took off in a full sprint, taking off as they exited the stables, almost running into James as they did so.

"Hey, wait up!" James called out as he ran inside the stables to get his own Pegasus.

* * *

><p>Sofia and James had been racing one another for well over two hours into the day. They also worked on so many techniques they could use during the race that would help one another. They tried practicing the slingshot a few times to make sure that got it in case they needed to use it. They had a few close calls throughout the day, but they were both fine in the end, as well as their Pegasi. Minimus himself had gotten stronger over the years. He was now able to fly up the Steeple with ease and fly for mush longer. But he still had his limits. Now both James and Sofia were at the starting line, ready for one last race before the called it a day.<p>

"You ready, Sofia?" James asked as over at her. Sofia looked over at her brother as well and nodded.

"Ready," she said. James grinned and looked straight ahead, competitive mode activated.

"Okay. Ready. Get set. GO!" They both took off at full speed as the Pegasi flapped their wings and lifted off the ground.

"Let's go Minimus," Sofia said.

"Whoa! Here we go," the little horse replied as he flapped his wings with all his might.

James was able to get ahead due to his horse having longer legs. However, as they took to the air, both he and Sofia were matching evenly in speed. They flew around the trees in the first obstacle Sofia motioned for Minimus to go faster and the little Pegasus did the best he could to catch up the James and was succeeding. Said rider looked behind him and saw Sofia gaining ground, or air as it were, fast. James motioned for his own horse to go faster. They were now going under the bridge and were about fly over the house on the track. However, James decided to look back for a split second before turning back around and almost colliding into it. Luckily he managed to pull his Pegasus up just in time to avoid crashing into it. But worked to his disadvantage as Sofia was able to fly on past him.

"Always keep you eyes ahead of you James," Sofia said, half teasing and half lectured.

James groaned in annoyance, mainly at himself, as tried to catch up to Sofia. They were now flying around each of the Pillars and James was getting closer. Sofia noticed this and flicked the reigns to motion Minimus to go faster, though the little horse was going as fast as he could. Sofia had just flown through one of the three hedge rings with James right on her tail. They flew around a few broken pillars that peeked out of the water before they drew closer to the gate. There wasn't enough room for both competitors to fit through so James had no choice but to pull back his horse, causing Sofia to gain more ground, or air. Sofia looked up at the Steeple as she pulled on Minimus' reigns to make him go up. Minimus climbed the Steeple as quickly as he could, though struggling a bit due to all the flying for the past couple hours.

"Come on, Minimus!" Sofia encouraged. "You can do it!" Said Pegasus struggled just a bit more until he finally flew through the Steeple and under the bell, which Sofia rang as she flew under it. As they descended downwards, James used it to his advantage to get closer to Sofia. Now they were both neck and neck with each other, trying to pass the other. They made the next turn as the finish line came within sight. Simultaneously, they both beckoned their horses to go faster. The finish line was just a few meters away now and they were still neck and neck with one another. However, at the last second, with one final push of his wings, Minimus was able to get one last gust of wind under his wings, winning the race for Sofia by a nose.

Sofia and James flew their Pegasi for a bit longer before landed at the entrance of the stables. James climbed off his horse and lead it to where Sofia was.

"Good racing out there, Sofia," he complimented. Sofia smiled as she climbed down off Minimus.

"Thanks," she replied. "You did great out there too."

"Thanks." With that, they both lead their Pegasi into the stables and placed them in their stalls to clean them up a bit. Sofia took a brush and Began brushing Minimus down.

"You did great out there Minimus," she complimented the little horse. Said Pegasus Looked back at Sofia with a grateful smile.

"You really think so?" he asked. Sofia giggled and nodded.

"Of course. You've really come a long way since the day we met."

"I don't know," Minimus said looking down. "Sometimes I feel like I have improved much." Sofia frowned as she went to stand in front of the little horse and brought both her hand under his chin to make him look up.

"Don't say that Minimus," she said softly. "You've done great over the years. Everyday that we ride I can see how much you improve. You've really become an amazing stallion." Minimus looked into Sofia's eyes as his heart felt so much joy as her words.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked softly. Sofia smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course she does," said clover as he appeared out of nowhere for the second time that day. "Sofia never says anything she doesn't mean." Said princess giggled at her rabbit and looked back at the little Pegasus.

"He's right. And I also have no doubt in my mind that you be even better than any of the flying horses at the race tomorrow." Minimus smiled at his dear friend.

"Thanks Sofia," he said. 'You always know what to say." Sofia giggled and hugged him around the neck.

"You're welcome Minimus."

"Hey Sofia!" yelled James from the entrance of the stables after he finished cleaning his Pegasus. "Come on, we need to get going. The couch is here."

"Coming!" Sofia called back before she looked back at Minimus. "I'll see you tomorrow for the big race."

"And I'll be here waiting." With one final hug, Sofia left the stables with Clover and went to get changed into her princess gown. After she changed she rushed towards the couch as fast as she could, not wanting to keep her brother waiting. However, as she turned a corner to where the couch was, she accidentally ran into someone, which caused them both to fall on the ground. Sofia sat up a little bit and started rubbing her head. She was about to apologies when the other person she had knocked over spoke first.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted in a harsh tone. Sofia looked up to see that it was Prince Marcus, the new student who was one of the most popular princes at Royal Prep. He was also the prince of a large and mighty Kingdom so that earn him some brownie points with quite a few of the students. He had dark brown hair and olive green eyes. He also had a really bad attitude, at least to those who had done him wrong in his eyes. He tried to ask Sofia for her hand, but when she kindly rejected him, he took it as an insult and has been extremely rude to her since, calling her an unworthy princess because she wasn't born a Royal.

"I'm sorry," Sofia said, though part of her really wasn't, as she picked herself up off the ground. She really didn't like Marcus but still acted politely to him, to a certain degree. Marcus glared angrily at her, making Clover hide behind Sofia.

"You should be!" he hissed. "This is a brand new outfit and you just got dirt on it!"

"I said I was sorry," Sofia said as she narrowed her eyes at him and tried to contain her own anger.

"Well that isn't good enough!" Marcus shouted. "You're going to pay for this you little b-"

"Marcus!" shouted a new voice. Both Sofia and Marcus looked towards the source of the new voice and saw James standing not far away with a dangerous look on his face, and he was aiming it right at Marcus. Said prince glared daggers at the him. How dare he interrupt him. Marcus would not tolerate such insolence, but his problem right now wasn't with James but Sofia.

"Stay out of this," Marcus hissed. James ignored his threat and walked closer to the two.

"She said she was sorry "Now leave her alone."

"She got my new outfit dirty!" Marcus shouted. "She's going to pay for that."

"Bill me," James replied as he got close to Marcus' face. They both stood six feet tall so they were both at eye level, glaring at one another. "Now back off and let us be on our way."

Marcus knew that now was not the time for a fight, especially if it was two on one. He knew he could take James on anytime, but with Sofia, who had taken a few martial arts classes herself, he was outmatched. Plus he knew a brother defending his sister was dangerous enough. He could only groan as he looked back at Princess Sofia.

"This isn't over," he said before walking passed her and around the corner. Once he was gone Sofia sighed in relief, extremely glade that a confrontation didn't go down, and looked up at her brother.

"Thanks James," she said. James continued to stare at the corner where Marcus had disappeared to, just to make sure that he wouldn't come back.

"Come on Sofia," he said in a neutral tone without taking his eyes away. "Let's get out of here." Sofia nodded and quickly made her way towards the couch. James stayed where he was for a few moments longer before finally turning around towards the couch as well. Once inside the couch, the driver flicked the reigns of the Pegusi carrying the couch and they took off and flew back to the kingdom of Enchancia.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the castle, Sofia immediately climbed out of the couch and ran to her room with Clover following close behind. Once she was there, she ran straight to her bed. Every time she had a run-in with Marcus, she always felt a chill go through her. Even though he hated her, he would always look at her with lust in his eyes, and not in a good way. It was as if he wanted her body. It always made her feel uncomfortable to be within the same area as him. She was very glad that her step-brother was with her most of the time he was around. It made things more bearable. But she was glad to be back at home, and as far away from him as possible. Her thoughts were broken when Clover spoke to her.<p>

"Hey Sof," He said. "Don't let that creep get to you. He's not even worth your time." Sofia sighed before smiling at her rabbit friend.

"I know," she said as she gently patted his head. "You're right Clover."

"He's right about what?" Robin asked. Sofia and Clover looked towards the window to see Robin and Mia flying into the room and landing on Sofia's pillows while Whatnaught climbed in through the window and ran onto the bed and sat next to Clover.

"Just Marcus starting trouble again," Clover answered to red bird.

"Oh no, What happened now?" Robin asked. Sofia was about to answer when Clover continued.

"Well, she was just about to head to her couch, when all of a sudden- Boom- he knocks right into her."

"Oh dear," Mia said.

"Oh, and that's not even the worst part,' Clover continued. "The worst part is when he tried to blame her for getting his 'precious princely' suit dirty." He did a mocking prince imprestion on the words precious princely', which made Sofia giggle a bit.

"Ugh, what a jerk!" Mia said. Robin and Whatnaught both nodded in agreement.

"I know right? But then James came to the rescue and scared the little guys off with his tail between his legs." Clover thought for a moment. "You know, if humans had tails."

"Are you alright Sofia?" Robin asked. Sofia smiled at her animal friends as she nodded.

"I'm fine guys," she said kindly. "As Clover said, he's not worth my time so I'm not going to let it bother me."

"That's my girl," Clover cheered. Then another thought came to mind. "Oh by the way, what's this ball that's happening soon?" Sofia rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless.

"I told you already Clover," she said. "This Friday's Royal Ball is my Anniversary Ball. It's almost seven years ago I was welcomed into the Royal family."

"Oh yeah," Clover said, finally remembering. Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm _really_ looking forward to it."

"Why's that?" Mia asked. Sofia was about to speak when she heard her bedroom doors open, causing all the animals to scatter. Sofia looked up at the door to see Amber in the doorway. Sofia had no words that could describe how glad she was to see her.

"Sofia?" Amber said looking around until she spotted Sofia on the bed and quickly walked over to her.

"James told me what happened. Are you alright?" She asked as reached Sofia and she leaned down to take her hands. Sofia smiled warmly at her step-sister and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine," she answered. Amber smiled as well before letting go of Sofia's hands and standing up with her fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh, that Marcus," she said as if that very name was an insult. "I swear that boy needs to have his head smacked around a few times. I mean, he is so infuriating!" Sofia knew when Amber hated someone because she never wish harm to anyone. But it was a nice feeling knowing that Amber was looking out for her.

"It's alright Amber," Sofia said. "I'm fine." Amber let out a scoff.

"No Sofia, it's not alright." Amber practically threw her arms out in emphasis that it wasn't alright. "That monster has been so rude to you all this time, all because he can't take rejection well."

"Amber really, it's no big deal." Amber looked down at her sister and sighed.

"Oh Sofia," she said as she sat down next to Sofia and once again taking her hand, causing her heart to race and a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. Luckily Amber didn't notice. "Of course it's a big deal. To me at least." Sofia smiled inwardly and let Amber continue.

"I care about you Sofia, and it really bothers me that he treats you so badly. You say it's no big deal, but it is. I worry everyday that he might actually do something horrible. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sofia was so touched that Amber cared so much about her. Her heart was racing so fast and beating so loudly that she was afraid Amber would hear it. What she decided to do next would surely test her limit. She decided to take the chance and lean her head on Amber's left shoulder. And to her surprise, Amber didn't object, but rested her own head on her's.

"Thank you for caring so much about me Amber,"Sofia said warmly. Amber tightened her grip on both of Sofia's hand.

"It's my job to," she said before she let out a giggle, which caused Sofia to do as well. "And it's my pleasure." They both stayed in that position for what felt like forever, but was really only a few minutes, before Amber cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well, I have to go get ready for diner," she said as she made her way towards the bedroom doors. "They're serving James' favorite tonight so I better get there early before he eats it all. See you there Sofia."

"See you there," said princess replied. Amber smiled and waved to her before disappearing behind the door. Sofia remained where she was and placed her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees and stared dreamily at the doors where Amber once was, a blush still present on her face.

_Today wasn't so bad after all, _she thought to herself as she continued to stare at the doors. Little did she know that Clover, who was hiding behind one of the pillows, had watched everything that had just transpired and was now looking at Sofia suspiciously.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. It really helps me write these chapters. I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Thank you guys for enjoying this story so far. ****Sorry I've been a little late with this chapter, it's been a busy week, and I had a bit of personal things going on right now so please bear with me. Here's another chapter for you. Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday last week. You guys are awesome.**

Chapter 4

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Everyone sat down and eat dinner, striking a conversation or two here and there. Sofia would occasionally sneak glances at Amber when she wasn't looking. But whenever Amber did catch her staring, Sofia would just play it off with a simple smile and wave, which Amber would return with a smile of her own. Luckily it only happened once and she was saved from the embarrassment of being caught staring again. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence for the most part, until her mother spoke.

"So Sofia," Miranda said. "Feeling nervous about tomorrow?" Sofia looked up from her plate at her mother.

"A little bit," she admitted. "We're going up against the Jr Knights Academy again. So it's going to be a tough race tomorrow."

"Oh, I remember them," her father said. "You won the Flying Crown the last time you raced them."

"Yeah!" James shouted excitingly. "And we're gonna do it again. We've been practicing all month for this. There's no way we can lose."

"Now James," Miranda said. "Yes, it would be great if you two won. But remember that winning isn't important. What matters most is that you have fun and trying your best while doing it."

"Yes Mom," the young prince said as he sat back down.

"Well I have full confidence that Sofia will win," Amber said, almost causing said princess to blush. "She's always worked harder than any prince I've known. She's the best Flying Derby rider in all the known Kingdoms." This time Sofia did blush as she twirled a strand of hair in one finger, flattered and happy that Amber thought so highly of her. James, on the other hand, looked over at his twin and gave her a slight glare.

"I'm on the team too, you know," he said.

"Uh-huh," Amber waved him off as she continued eating. James sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in annoyance while Sofia let out a little giggle at her step-siblings.

After everyone finished dinner, Sofia went up to her room to prepare herself for bed, which didn't take long. Once she finished, she settled straight into bed, but was feeling too excited for tomorrow's race to actually get some sleep. She was also nervous because her opponents were the Jr Knights Academy again, and this time she was sure they were ready for them this time around. She certainly hoped that today's training was going to be enough for the race. She just hoped that she wouldn't screw up during the race. Like running into one of the obstacles, or falling off her horse. All these thoughts made her even more anxious.

Then she thought of Amber and her confidence in her. That made her feel much better. Sofia thought about the shining smile and warm embrace that she would receive if she won the race. These thoughts immediately took away her nervousness and replaced it with eagerness. She was now more determined to win more than ever. Sofia continued her thoughts until her eyes drifted closed and sleep finally consumed her.

* * *

><p>Sofia awoke that morning from a nice dream. She had won the Flying Crown again and the crowd was cheering for her and James. Sofia could even see Amber cheering in the crowd as well. She could even hear Amber cheering louder than anyone else at the Derby. All in all, it was a wonderful dream. When she woke up from her dream, Sofia rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes before remembering what day it was. She quickly climbed out of bed and almost immediately got dressed for the Derby race. She put on her special Team Jersey that she and James were suppose to wear for these kinds of event. She was so excited for it that she was actually up before Clover, who was sleeping soundly on one of Sofia's pillows. But her excitement and rushing around to get ready had woken up the little rabbit from his slumber. Said rabbit rubbed his eyes before looking at the excited princess.<p>

"Hey Sof, it's early in the morning. What's the hurry?" Clover asked. Sofia didn't stop moving as she was putting on her other purple boot.

"Clover, it's the Flying Derby Race today," she said without looking at him. "The race before we make it to the Championships. I want to get James so we can get in a bit more practice before the race starts." Clover let out a little yawn before jumping off the bed.

"Well you better get going," he said. "The race starts at 1:00. And from the looks of it, I'd say you got about four hours left before the race." Sofia looked at the clock in her room and saw that Clover was right. It was 9:00 now and she had to be ready to race by twelve to prepare for the race. And it takes about half and hour to get to the school by flying couch. Plus she had to eat breakfast before she left so that would take up another half hour. So she only had three hours to practice. That is, if things went well. Sofia then quickly turned and left her room, grabbing her helmet on the way. Clover immediately chased after her to try to calm the girl down. Sofia was in such a rush towards the dining hall that she almost ran into a certain blonde prince.

"Whoa Sofia," Amber said after almost having been knocked over, "what's going on?"

"Sorry Amber," Sofia replied. "I just want to get going so I can get a little bit more practice in before the race." Amber smiled at her step-sister before taking her arm and leading her towards the dining hall.

"Sofia, it's nice that you want to want to win and all. I want you to win too. But there is such a thing as overworking." Sofia let out a little sigh as they continued to walk.

"I know," she said. "I just want to do you, and the school proud."

"Sofia, you've already done more than that. You've won so many races that the everyone at Royal Prep, or even our family, would be idiots to be disappointed in you. And I, myself, couldn't be more proud." Sofia looked up at the blonde and felt her cheeks turn red.

"Really?"

"Of course. And even if you loose the race, I will always be your biggest fan." Amber finished her statement by pulling Sofia into a tight hug, which Sofia gladly returned. After a moment Amber pulled away, only to re-link their arms again and continue towards the Dining Hall.

"Thanks Amber," Sofia said.

"My pleasure. Now let's get something to eat before James finishes it all." Sofia giggled.

"You know, you pick on James too much." Amber shrugged.

"I know," she said nonchalantly. "But sometimes he asks for it. I mean, who eats that much?"

"Amber," Sofia said as she giggled again.

"Oh alright," Amber gave in with a sigh, "I'll _try_ to take it easy on him."

"Thank you." They finally made it to the Dining Hall to find everyone else sitting at the table. As they entered the room, they were greeted by the castle steward, who smiled warmly down at them.

"Good morning young Princesses," Baileywick said. "Dis you girls sleep well?" Sofia and Amber nodded their head as the smiled back.

"Good morning Baileywick," Amber said. "Yes, we sleep quite well, thank you." The castle steward nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"I'm happy to hear that," he said. "Breakfast is prepared for the both of you. And I can't wait to see you're performance at the race today, Sofia."

"Thanks Baileywick," Sofia smiled before she and Amber made their way towards the table with their arms still linked. As they did so, their parents looked up at them with welcoming smiles.

"Good morning girls," Miranda greeted her children. Amber curtsied while Sofia, because she wasn't wearing a dress, did a little bow.

"Good morning Mother," said Amber.

"Morning Mom," said Sofia. With that they both took their respective seats as Miranda looked Sofia over.

"You seem ready to go," she said with a chuckle. Sofia looked down at her clothes and remembered she was dressed in her Jersey.

"Oh, I was going to get in a bit more practice this morning before the race. But Amber kinda talked me out of it by saying there is such a thing as overworking things."

"And she's right," Roland said. "Too much of a good thing can sometimes work against you?"

"I know Dad," Sofia said with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Miranda said while giving her daughter a one armed embrace.

"Don't worry so much Sofia," James added after swallowing his food. "We're gonna do great."

"We all have a lot of confidence in you both," Roland said while raising his glass on the word 'confidence' to ephasize his point. "And even if you don't win, we'll still be proud of you no matter what." Sofia smiled at everyone before looking at Amber, who gave her a little wink in a 'told-you-so' fashion before going back to her breakfast.

* * *

><p>The time of the race had finally come. Royalty from almost every kingdom that attended Royal Prep had come to watch the event. Even people from the surrounding villages had come to watch. So many people had come to watch the race that they had to expand the bleachers by ten times, courtesy of the three good fairies and their magic. It was the most amount people to attend such an event in a long time. Before the Flying Crown Race itself, this was the most exciting part of the Flying Derby, and no one wanted to miss it. Especially if Princess Sofia was participating in it. After She had won her first Derby Championship, her reputation had spread across all the known Kingdoms. Sofia had become one of the most famous riders in all of Derby history.<p>

Said princess was in the stables now, cleaning Minimus as James was pacing back and fourth waiting for them to be called out. Sofia noticed James' pacing and turned to face him.

"James," she said, "you're more nervous than Minimus. Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" James said, clearly not letting his nervousness go unnoticed. "There's a lot more people here than there has ever been before. What if we screw up? What if we lose? Everyone will laugh at us or be upset."

"James!" Sofia shouted to get her brother's attention. "Everything is going to be fine. We've been practicing all month for this. We can do this."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said a new voice. Both Sofia and James turned their attention towards the stable doors to see Prince Marcus standing leaning against the frame. Both Sofia and James frowned, James balling his fist as if ready to fight.

"What do you want Marcus," Sofia said. Said prince pushed himself off the frame and slowly made his way towards the two.

"Who me?" Marcus mocked. "I'm just here to wish you both luck. I hear that the competition out there is going to be rough."

"Thanks," Sofia said with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her. "But I think we can manage."

"You sure about that?" Marcus asked before looking over at Minimus. Said Pegasus was getting a bit nervous, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the prince.

"Your horse looks a bit frail. Wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"! James said aggressively. Marcus looked back at the two and raised his hands in a mock defense.

"I mean nothing by it," he said. "All I'm saying is that anything can happen out there. I would just be careful if I were you."

"We will," Sofia said. "Now if you don't mind, we have to prepare for the race. Would you please leave?" Marcus did a gentle bow.

"As you wish. I shall be on my way." With that, he turned and left the stables. Once gone, Sofia looked over at James, who still had a look of anger in his eyes and his fists balled up.

"Don't listen to him James," she said. "He just wants to get under our skin so that we aren't focused on the race." But James' features didn't change.

"But he was implying something," he said. "I just know it."

"But we can't focus on that right now. He have a race to win. And besides, he's all talk. He hasn't gone through with any of his threats." James just kept staring out the stable doors for a moment before finally letting out a sigh.

"You're right Sof," he said. He then had a look of confidence. "Let's win this thing!"

"Yeah!" They gave a little fist bump before going back to attending to their Pegasi. But little did they know that Marcus was just outside the stable doors and just just heard Sofia's little comment about him. He was very angry right at that moment and wanted to prove her wrong. He had an had a plan to sabotage the race so that Sofia and James would lose and come out badly hurt. But he didn't know how to how to set it in motion. His answer, however, came in the sound of Pegasus' neigh. He looked up to see a Jr. Knight flying over the stables and landing a few yards away next to another Jr. Knight. The one that was getting off his flying horse was Squire Antony, who had Short black hair and stood a couple inches taller than the other squire, who was Squire John. Said squire had Short curly Blonde hair with green eyes and wasn't as built as Squire Antony. He noticed that these were the two other riders that were going up against Sofia and James in the race. Marcus smiled wickedly as an idea began to form in his head. He made his way over to the two squires.

"Good evening Gentlemen," he said pleasantly. The two squires looked over at the Prince approaching them and glared at him. Ever since the Jr. Knights Academy lost the Flying Crown Championship to Royal Prep, the squires of the JKA have had it in for the Royals.

"What do you want?" Squire Antony said in a harsh tone. Marcus just raised one hand in a gesture to show that he meant no harm.

"No need to be hostile my friends," Marcuse continued with a smile. He then took a bow, although bowing to the lesser sickened him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Marcus of the Kingdom of Lothacia. I just came to make a proposition for you." Both Antony and John looked at one another with raised eyebrows. There wasn't a knight alive that didn't know Lothacia. It was a Large and rich kingdom. What could the prince want with them? They both thought for a moment before turning back to Prince Marcus.

"What kind of proposition?" Antony asked. Marcus gave a wicked grin.

"One that is surely to guarantee that you win the race and a place in the Major Flying Derby League."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer shouted into his cone. "Kings and Queens! Princes and Princesses! Knights and Dames! Villagers of all ages! The moment you've all been waiting for is here! The Flying Derby race that will Determine which team will go to the Major Flying Derby League Championships!" The crowd cheered loudly as they waited for the announcer to continue.<p>

"As you all well know, this the race that will determine which team will go to the Major Flying Derby Championships! Should one of the teams win, it will be the first time in Flying Derby history for the Little League Derby racers to enter the Major League Derby, where they will compete with the World's top Derby Flyers!" The crowd cheered even louder, one in particular that was sitting in the Royal Balcony shouted with all her might.

"Yeah Sofia!" Amber shouted.

"And here come the riders from the Jr. Knights Academy!" the announcer continued. "Squire Antony and Squire John!" The crowd cheered again as the two named riders. But they didn't enter just yet. They were just at the entrance where Both Squires Antony and John were on their Pegasi, and Prince Marcus right next to them.

"Now remember," Marcus said to Antony, "make it look like an accident so you don't get disqualified, but get it done nonetheless. Do so, and all the gold will be yours." Antony nodded.

"Got it," he said. With that, the two Squires entered the track as the crowd cheered louder and proceeded towards starting line.

"Yes it is going to be tough to beat these two." Squire Antony looked towards the crowd and spotted a group of attractive looking girls that were cheering for him close by. He gave them a wink and, one by one, each girl swooned.

"And now, Let's meet their opponents! Flying for Royal Prep, Princess Sofia and Prince James!" The crowd shouted and cheered louder and wilder than before as the two named Royals entered the track as well. They both waved at the crowd as they made their way towards the starting line. As Sofia waved, she saw all her friend from Royal Prep. She saw Vivian, Zandar, Hugo, Jin, Jun, Desmond, Khalid, Maya, Clio, and Hildagard, all cheering for her and James.

Sofia then looked up towards the Royal Balcony and saw a certain Blonde shouting and waving down at her. She could hear Amber cheering as loud as she could over the crowd. Sofia smiled warmly and waved up at her before looking back ahead and continued towards the starting line where the other racers were waiting. Sofia looked over at their competitors and gave them a gentle smile.

"Let's have a good race okay?" She said. Antony, who was closet to her, just scoffed.

"It will be once we win," he said in a harsh tone, causing Sofia's smile to fall a bit.

"Rider!" Miss Flora shouted. "On your wings!" All the racers sat ready to go.

"Get Set!"

"Let's do our best Minimus," Sofia whispered to her Pegasus friend.

"Okay," Minimus replied, thought not too confidently.

"GO!" The gates quickly opened and the riders took off at full speed.

"And they're off!" The announcer shouted. "Right out of the gates, Squire Antony of the Jr. Knights takes the lead, with Princess Sofia right on his tail." And it was true, Squire Antony was in the lead, but Sofia closing in behind him. Antony seemed to notice this as he flicked the reigns of his Pegasus to make it go faster as they headed for the bridge. Sofia pushes to get ahead but Antony isn't letting her. Every time she tries to pass him he immediately blocks her path, sometimes getting too close for comfort. They flew under the bridge with Sofia still behind Antony. As Sofia was trying to get past Antony, James was having his own problems with John.

"Whoa!" the announcer shouted. "It looks like Prince James and Squire John are going head to head!"

Neither James nor John was moving ahead of one another as they had their Pegasi, almost literally, bumping against one another. James tried to get ahead in order to help Sofia get past Antony, but John seemed to have other plans as he kept getting in his way. This continued until they, themselves, flew under the bridge, with James going under on the far right side. This had allowed him to break away from John and finally flying ahead.

"And Prince James manages to get away from Squire John and is now doing all he can to make his way towards Princess Sofia and Squire Antony." The crowd cheered loudly as they heard the announcer explain what was happening.

Sofia and Antony were now flying over the cottage on the track as James was trying his best to catch up. She was struggling to get past Antony as he kept blocking her path. She then noticed James behind her and an idea formed in her head. Without looking back, Sofia quickly let go of the reigns and moved her hand out to the right in clear view of James. James noticed the movement and looked over at Sofia to see her hands making a butterfly flapping gesture, a signal she came up with to give her a Wing Blast. James smiled and pulled the reigns back so that his Pegasus could flap harder to push more air at Sofia. Thanks to the training that He and Sofia had been doing for the past month, James was able to send a powerful blast of air towards Sofia.

At the last moment, as the blast of air sent her flying ahead, Sofia was able to turn Minimus away so she would be able to fly straight past Antony, who didn't seem too happy that she had past him. Now Sofia was in the lead as they flew through the Hedge Ring tree.

"And now, thanks to James with an extraordinary Wing Blast, Sofia is now in the lead!" The crowd was going wild as they witness the event, especially Amber.

"Go Sofia!" Amber shouted. But as the crowd cheered, right under the track entrance, Marcus stood and watched on with his arms crossed and a wicked grin formed on his face. It was almost time for his plan to commence. Soon the little annoyance that was Sofia would be gone.

The riders had just flown past the pillars in the pond and were now heading for the gate before the Steeple. Antony was right behind Sofia, with James behind him, and John behind James. The prince was making sure that John would get past him to help Antony in any way. Sofia and said Squire had just flown through the gate and were now climbing up the Steeple, with Antony getting closer to Sofia. Sofia noticed this and urged Minimus forward.

"Let's do this, Minimus," Sofia encouraged as she flicked the reigns.

"Here we go," the little Pegasus said. Marcus watched as the riders climbed up the Steeple and his smile grew wider as he waited for what was to come. He just hoped that Antony wouldn't screw this up for him.

Sofia and Antony were climbing the Steeple, nearly neck and neck as they climbed to the top. But there was only enough room for one to pass through, so Antony was forced to pull back and let Sofia take the lead. Sofia was then able to fly through the top of the Steeple and ring the bell. She heard a second bell ring second behind her and knew Antony was right behind her. However, something happened then that made things take a turn for the worst. Antony, with one big push of his Pegasus' wings, he pushed himself forward and rammed Sofia from behind, knocking her off her horse.

Sofia didn't realize what had happened until she felt nothing beneath her and the wind blowing up her face. She looked down and realized that she wasn't flying down on Minimus' back, but actually falling towards the ground. Suddenly realizing that she was about to die, she let out a horrible scream.

"Oh No!" the announcer shouted. "Squire Antony has knocked Sofia off her horse and is now plummeting towards the earth! I can't bear to watch!"

The crowd gasped as they witnessed Sofia free falling towards the ground and her Pegasus descending out of control as well, except for Marcus, who now had a smile with pure glee as he watched Sofia fall. The Royal family actually cried out in fear for her, even James as he exited the Steeple and watched his sister falling, but none cried out louder than Amber herself.

"SOFIA!" she called out.

"YES!" Marcus shouted.

Sofia screamed all the way down. She knew that James wouldn't be able to save her, and she feared that Minimus was hurt because of Antony and wouldn't be able to make it to her. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, she closed her and waited her her imminent death. She waited as the wind on her face continued to rush past her, when suddenly she felt something underneath her. At first she thought it was the ground itself, but then realized that the wind was still rushing past her, but it was now coming from a different direction. She opened her eyes to see that it was Minimus underneath her. She almost couldn't believe it.

At the last second before she hit the ground, Minimus straightened himself out and rushed to make it to Sofia. He flapped his wings as fast as he could, trying to reach her. He feared he might be too late to save her. But he then remembered all the times he shared with her, all the encouragement she gave him and the confidence she had in him. He then told himself that he was not going to lose her and pushed himself harder than ever before. With one final push of his wings, we was able to save his dearest friend. Sofia looked at the little Pegasus for a moment before she placed her head on his neck and cried tears of joy.

"Sofia's horse has managed to save the Princess!" the announcer shouted with glee. "Oh what a tremendous display. I have never seen anything like that in all my life!"

The crowd was in an uproar after seeing that Sofia was safe from harm. Miranda and Roland held each other and the queen had tear roll down her cheeks. Amber, however, had her hands clasped together in front of her face as she let out sobs of happiness that Sofia was safe. Tears were rolling down her face like waterfalls, both from happiness and still in shock of almost loosing someone so dear to her. Seeing Sofia safely back on her horse made Amber's heart soar.

"YES!" she cried out.

"NO!" Marcus shouted as well. He was beyond furious at those good-for-nothing Squires who had failed him. Marcus was in such a rage that he left the Derby track before the race was over, promising himself that he would deal with those fools at a later time.

Minimus continued to flap his wings as Sofia cried on his neck. He flapped on as a new emotion surged through his heart, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, but not nearly this strong: Anger. After almost loosing Sofia to that selfish squire made his heart burn with rage that he wanted to win the race just so that he wouldn't get way with it. Minimus flapped his wings harder than her ever had before and was now right next to Antony. Said Squire looked over to his right and was shocked to see Sofia, who was hugging her Pegasus' neck crying. He would have just laughed at her and called her pathetic until he saw the Pegasus itself, who seemed to be giving him a look of pure anger. It was enough to distract Antony long enough for Minimus to pass him and take the lead. Antony shook his head and urged his horse forward.

"Princess Sofia and Squire Antony are now neck and neck as they approach the finish line, Ladies and Gentlemen! Both struggling to take the lead! Who will win this race folks?! Who will make it to the Major Flying Derby League?!"

Sofia had finally stopped crying and lifted her head to see that they were nearing the finish line. She looked over to see Squire Antony right next to her, urging his horse onward. She then looked down at Minimus, who had a look of determination on his face and in his eyes. She smiled down at him before she, herself and a look of determination. She grabbed onto Minimus' reigns and flicked them for Minimus to go faster. Minimus, who was happy that Sofia was alright and ready to continue the race, happily Sofia and Antony were just yards away from the finish line as the crowd roared with excitement. And just as they were about to cross the finish line, Minimus gave one final push with his wings at the very last second, winning the race by a nose.

"And they've done it!" the announcer shouted with excitement. "Boom! Boom! Royal Prep Wins! Royal Prep Wins! Royal Prep Wins!"

The crowd roared louder than ever before. This had been one of the most exciting races anyone has ever seen. No one could have predicted these kinds of events to happen at a race. A princess nearly fallen to her death, only to be rescued by her Pegasus, and still win the race. It was the event of a lifetime, and there was still the Major League Flying Derby coming up. Sofia's family were overjoyed that Sofia was safe and had one the race. Miranda and Roland had seen the display that Sofia's flying horse had done and wanted to give it a permanent place at the castle for Sofia. Amber couldn't contain herself as she practically bolted out of the Royal Balcony and down towards the track just as the music for the Royal Prep Cheer began to play and the people began to cheer.

_Huzzah! Huzzah!_  
><em>RPA!<em>

_Huzzah! huzzah!_  
><em>For Royal Prep, for the red, green and blue<em>  
><em>We're all for one, and one for all<em>  
><em>At RPA, you'll hear our royal call<em>

_Huzzah! Huzzah!_  
><em>For Royal Prep, yes we're loyal through and through<em>  
><em>We rule on the field And off it too <em>  
><em>That's for Royal Prep to our Team we're true<em>

Sofia had landed inside the winner circle with James following right behind her. As soon as he landed, James immediately climbed off his horse and ran towards where Sofia was.

"Sofia! Are you alright?" he asked. Sofia smiled and climbed off Minimus as well.

"I'm fine James," she said as she looked back at Minimus with a heartfelt smile. "All thanks to Minimus." The crowd continued the cheer.

_Sofia and James royal through and through_  
><em>Huzzah! Huzzah!<em>  
><em>For red, green and blue<em>  
><em>That Royal Prep to our Team we're true<em>

_Huzzah!_

Just as the Royal Prep Cheer ended, Sofia just notice a certain blonde running as fast as she could towards her before she was enveloped in a tight embrace. Amber held on to Sofia as if she would loose her forever if she were to let her go. Sofia was shocked by the sudden action but didn't resist in the slightest. She returned the embrace before feeling something wet on her shoulder and hearing a small whimper. Sofia soon realized that Amber was crying, crying because something bad almost happened. The memory of nearly falling to her death brought tears to her own eyes as she gently rubbed Amber's back. The gesture seemed to calm Amber down a bit but also made Amber hold on tighter. They stayed like this for what felt like forever, not caring that people might be watching. Sofia then felt a few more arms around her and opened her eyes to find that her Mother, Father, James and Baileywick had joined in of the hug. After a few moment, everyone decided to let go, all except Amber that is as she held onto Sofia's arm.

"Are you alright Sofia," Miranda asked. Sofia nodded.

"I'm fine Mom," she answered.

"Are you sure," Roland said. Sofia smiled at her parents concern.

"Yes Dad. I'm perfectly fine. All thanks to Minimus." King Roland looked at the little horse before making his way over to him. Minimus was a little nervous being in the presence of the King of Enchancia, but stood right where he was. Roland stood in front of Minimus for a moment before taking the little Pegasus' head and petting his nose.

"You saved my daughter's life," Roland said gently. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Minimus looked into the King's eyes and saw how genuine he was being before leaned in to Roland's touch. The King took this as a sign the the little horse understood him and that he was very welcome. Roland smiled at Minimus before turning around slightly to look at Baileywick.

"Baileywick," he said. The steward stood at attention.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"See to it that this noble steed is given a permanent place at the castle. I want him well taken care of for the rest of his life."

"Yes your Majesty," Baileywick bowed and left to complete the task. Sofia had heard what her father had said and ran over to hug him. Roland returned the hug as the rest of the Royal family came over for another group hug, this time including Minimus in it. Everyone at the Derby track was filled with so much joy and excitement that no had even noticed that both Squire Antony and John had flown away.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since both Antony and John had left the Derby track and were now on a path in the middle of the woods that lead to the Jr. Knights Academy. Their Pegasi had gotten tired from flying so much that day that Antony and John had to bring them to the ground to rest. It was still another two hours before the made it to the Academy so they took their time. But they still wanted to get there before dark, and before anyone else found them. It would only be a matter of time before Sofia would tell everyone what Antony had tried to do and would be out looking for them. And what made matters worse, they knew they weren't getting their gold.<p>

"Stupid Princess," Antony said with hate in his tone. "Stupid horse. If only it had let her fall. Then we'd be in the Major Flying Derby League."

"And we'd get our gold too," John added in, causing Antony let out a scoff.

"Don't remind me. Let's just get back to the Academy before it get's dark." They continued on the trail for about half an hour longer. They were starting to get impatient waiting for their Pegasi to regain their strength before they could take off again. The suddenly, Antony spotted something up ahead. As they drew close, he could see that it was a group of ten men dressed in dark blue armor, all armed with either pikes or swords, standing in the middle of the road. Antony and John stopped just a few yards away from the group of men.

"Stand aside," Antony said. "We are on our way to the Jr. Knights Academy. And you are in our way."

"Oh, I don't think you be making it to the Academy," came a familiar voice. Antony and John looked at the group of me as they parted ways to reveal Marcus standing behind them. The two Squires were surprised to find Marcus Here in the middle of nowhere. Antony was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here," he asked. Marcus glared at the Squires before him.

"You both failed me," he said. "And I don't take to kindly to failure. So I don't think you'll be making it to your precious Academy." Antony and John glared down at the Prince.

"And what do you mean by that?" Antony said. "You think you and your rabble of men are a match for two Squires of the Jr. Knights Academy?"

"Well,I am an excellent sword fighter, if I do say so myself." Prince Marcus said with a shrug as he raised his right hand up and pressed his middle finger and thumb together. "But I don't think I'll waist the effort."

_Snap!_

The moment after Marcus snapped his fingers, two arrow shot out of the woods and impaled each of the two Squires, causing them to fall off their horses. Both Antony and John screamed in pain as they fell from their horses with loud thuds. The sudden action caused the two Pegasi to panic and fly away, now that they had lighter loads. Antony tried to stand up from the ground when he saw a black boot in front of him. He looked up to see Marcus standing over him, with a look completely devoid of emotion.

"Kill them," Marcus said plainly before turning around and walking away. "And make it look like a robbery." The last thing he could hear was the blood filled screams of the two Squires before the forest went silent and a small, satisfied smile appeared on Marcus' face.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long, a few things in my life are a bit hectic right now so please bear with me. I will try to update as much as I can. Please leave a review and tell me what your thoughts are.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again you guys for your great reviews. And sorry again for the long wait, was getting ready for Christmas you know. But here you guys go. A late Christmas gift for you all. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. And I also hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 5

It was close to sundown and the Royal family of Enchancia were now on their way back to the castle in their flying couch. King Roland and Queen Miranda occupied the front seats of the coach while their three children sat on the other side. James sat on the left side and Amber sat in the middle while Sofia, who had fallen asleep during the ride home and was now resting her head on Amber's right shoulder, sat on the right side. Amber didn't abject to Sofia resting her head on her shoulder though. Sofia had had a rough day and deserved some rest. All day she had been swarmed with adoring fans after she had won the race. Many came to ask if she was alright from her fall, and every time she told them she was fine. Amber, who had been at her side all day, could tell that she was getting a bit annoyed by the constant questioning.

However, when their friends from Royal Prep came up to her, Sofia was a bit more glad to let them know she was alright, them being her best friends at the school. Vivian had shown the most concern out of all of them though. When she had embraced Sofia in a tight embrace, she didn't let go for a while. And for some reason inside her, Amber didn't like it very much. She had no idea why or where this feeling came from. But she didn't dwell on it for very long as she shook the feeling away , just chalking it up as nothing more than concern for Sofia after what happened, or tried to at least.

The day went on with everyone celebrating Sofia and James' victory, more so for Sofia because she was the first princess to every be apart of the Major Flying Derby League. They three Fairies had a festival prepared for whichever team one the Derby race, and if they were to be honest, they were glad it was Sofia and James. There were all kinds of games as well as food, much to James' enjoyment. The group of princes and princesses stayed together to enjoy the festival with the Winning team. And so far, everyone was, except for Amber to an extent.

Sure she was having a lot of fun with everyone, but the feelings that Amber had stayed as Vivian continued to be at Sofia's side, pulling her to every stand that they could see. Amber just couldn't shake this feeling inside of her. And even though she was also at Sofia's side, mainly because their arms were still linked, she wanted Sofia all to herself. But part of her felt bad about it because Vivian was her friend too and care much for Sofia. Plus, how could she possibly explain why she wanted that when she didn't even know the reason herself? Plus she felt like a third wheel to them. She was about to go hang out with Cleo, Hildagard, James and Zandar at 'Dunk the Jester', but when she was about to unlink her arm from Sofia's, she felt a tug pull her back. Amber look back, thinking that it was Vivian was pulling them to another stand. But what Amber saw was Sofia her self, giving her little puppy eyes, as if asking her to stay. Amber couldn't resist those eyes, really no one could, as she smiled down warmly at her and relinked their arms once more, much to Sofia's delight.

Then finally, Vivian was called over by Desmond, Jin and Jun to play another, leaving Sofia and Amber alone together. Sofia had no problem with being alone with Amber, in fact she was kinda looking forward to it a bit. Amber felt the same way, She was happy to finally have Sofia to herself. But the only problem now was: What now? Her answer was given when Sofia pulled on her arm and lead her to a stand where the player had to hit the center of three targets with three darts. Sofia wanted to try it because she was the biggest and cutest little stuffed bear she had ever seen and wanted to win it for Amber. She told the man running the stand that she wanted to try and he gave her three darts. Sofia took two of the darts in her left hand and aimed the third with her right. She focus really hard on her target and, once ready, threw the dart. However, she didn't hit the center. Sofia pouted a bit before trying again with the second target, then the third. Each time she didn't hit the center, which meant that she couldn't win the stuff bear but won a little frog instead. Sofia's face fell in a sad frown, causing Amber to frown as well. She didn't like seeing her sad like this. Then her face lit up as an idea began to form in her head.

Amber walked up to the man and asked for three darts. Sofia didn't know what Amber was doing but stayed silent. The man gave Amber her darts and stepped back to let the princess shoot. Amber took one of the darts and focused on her target, much like Sofia did. Feeling ready, Amber then threw her dart and it hit the center. Sofia's eyes widened as Amber took another dart, threw it, and once again hit the center. Amber took the last dart and, just to show off to Sofia, looked over at her as just before throwing the dart. Once again, it hit the center. Sofia's mouth hung open as Amber received the stuffed bear that Sofia had been eyeing before, thinking she wanted it for herself, from the man running the stand, who was impressed at Amber's performance. Amber took the bear and held it in front of Sofia.

Once she realized what Amber was doing, Sofia squealed with delight as she took the bear and held it tight. She had originally wanted to win the bear for Amber, but her winning a prize for her was so much better. Sofia was so happy at that moment that she did something very bold. She leaned up and kissed Amber on the cheek, causing Amber's eyes to widen in shock as she started to blush. Realizing what she had done, Sofia's face went completely red as she retreated away, hiding her face behind her stuffed bear and quietly apologized for it. Amber, coming out of her shock but was still blushing, looked at Sofia and couldn't help but giggle at how cute Sofia looked. Sofia peaked over the head of her bear at her step-sister's giggles, making her look even cuter. Amber covered her mouth as she giggled even more. Sofia finally revealed herself and pouted at Amber laughing at her, blushing even more so. After Amber's giggling settled down, she looked at Sofia.

"You're too cute Sofia," she said. Sofia averted her eyes as she hid her face behind the stuff bear again. Amber giggled once more before linking her arm with Sofia's and leading her to the next game. This continued throughout the day, either Sofia would drag Amber to a game or it would be Amber. At one point, Sofia had taken hold of Amber's hand as she pulled her across the festival, soon forgetting that they were even holding hands. It was only when Sofia wanted to play a game that she let go.

They soon met up with the others and Sofia showed them all the huge stuffed bear that Amber won for her at a game of darts. Everyone asked how Amber won and she answered that she use to play darts with James a while back. Everyone looked at James for confirmation and he nodded his head. Everyone was was impressed that Amber was good enough to win such a large bear, and that it was very kind of her to do something like that for Sofia. The group traveled together around the rest of the festival, sometimes playing the same games twice, until it was time to say goodbye to everyone and leave.

And so here they were now, flying in the royal coach all the way back to Enchancia with Sofia resting her head on Amber's shoulder with the giant stuffed bear on her lap. Every now and then Amber would look down at Sofia and find herself admiring the peaceful look on her sleeping face. She looked over at her brother to find that he had fallen asleep as well. She then looked at her parent, who were in the middle of a conversation about something she really didn't care about, before she, herself, rested her head on Sofia's.

However, without her knowing it, the little movement was enough to was the sleeping princess from her slumber. Sofia fluttered her eyes open, only to realize that she was on the couch heading back to Enchancia, and she was resting her head on Amber's shoulder. On top of that, Amber was resting her own head on hers. But Sofia didn't move. Instead, she smiled and shut her eyes once more, enjoying the closeness she was having with the girl she loved.

* * *

><p>They had finally arrived back at they castle. The Coachman parked the coach in the courtyard for the Royal family to exit. The King and Queen were about to exit when Miranda noticed her children sleeping soundly in the coach. The sight of her children sleeping together, especially with Sofia cuddling with her bear and her head on Amber's shoulder, was enough to make the Queen's heart to melt as it reminded her of when they were little children. She so wanted to let her children sleep, knowing that they all had a very eventful day. But they couldn't sleep in the coach, and it was still too early for anyone to be going to bed. So she reached over and gently shook her children awake.<p>

"Children,' she said gently, "It's time to wake up." Amber slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. She lifted her head and gently rubbed her eyes as she let out a yawn.

"Yes mother?" Amber asked. Miranda smiled.

"It's time to wake up dear," she said. "We still have dinner to eat." Amber nodded as she looked over at her twin then down at Sofia on her shoulder.

"I'll wake them up. You and Dad go on inside." Miranda nodded and exited the coach and climbed the stairs to where her husband was waiting for her. Once her mother left, amber looked over at her brother.

"James," she said quietly but got no response. She then grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently as she called to him again, this time a bit louder. "James!" Still no response. Amber frowned and this time punched his shoulder. That finally woke him up.

"Huh? What?" James said before looking at his twin with a frown as he rubbed his shoulder. "What'd you do that for."

"You wouldn't wake up," she replied. "Now go inside and get ready for dinner. I still need to wake Sofia." James glared at her ordering him around but remained silent as he exited the coach and made his way into the castle. Once he was gone, Amber looked down at Sofia, who was still asleep on her shoulder. She was about to wake her up but stooped herself as she looked at Sofia's peaceful face. Amber smiled down at her as she raised her hand to wipe away a few strands of hair that were on her face. The action seemed to please Sofia when a small smile traced her lips as she cuddled a bit closer to Amber. Amber's smiled widened as she let out a tiny giggle. She would've let Sofia sleep a little longer but she didn't want to be stuck on the coach for a while. Amber gently shook her shoulder to wake Sofia up.

"Sofia," she said gently. Sofia shifted a little bit before slowly opening her eyes. "It's time to wake up." Sofia shut her eyes once more and snuggled closer.

"But I don't want to," she replied. Amber chuckled a little.

"Come on," she said. "Dinner's almost ready and I'm sure you want to get out of these dirty clothes." Sofia opened one eye and moved her bear slightly to look down at her clothes. They weren't that dirty in her opinion, but she knew Amber make a bit of fuss over it. So she decided to give in as she sat up while rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. She stretched her limbs for a moment before standing up from her seat. But as she stood up, her head started spinning and she almost fell, if not for a pair of arms warping around her. Sofia looked up to see a concerned Amber looking down at her.

"Are you alright," Amber asked. Sofia smiled up at her as she nodded.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I just haven't really had anything to eat all day."

"You haven't?" Amber asked a little shocked. "But what about breakfast this morning?" Sofia blushed as she averted her eyes.

"I was kinda nervous and only ate small bites," she admitted. Amber rolled her eyes as she lifted Sofia up and, once again, took hold of her arm.

"Come along," Amber said, "I'll walk you to your room." Sofia quickly looked back at Amber with a bit of shock as a blush began to form on her face.

"Oh!" she said. "You don't have to do that. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense," Amber said as she gave Sofia a smile, "It's no bother at all. You've had a very eventful day today. You should take it easy for while and let me help you." Sofia blushed even more as she nodded and let Amber walk her out of the couch and up the stairs to the castle, but not without grabbing her teddy bear from the couch. As they walked through the castle towards Sofia's room, Sofia had been thinking about how much Amber had been around her since she won the Derby race. Of course she didn't mind it in the slightest, but part of her wondered why. She then realized that it must have had something to do with her nearly falling to her death. Sofia smiled to herself upon realizing that that must be the case.

_I should probably fall to my death more often, _she thought jokingly to herself.

They walked past many servants as they made their way to Sofia's room, some bowing in respect, some complemented on the teddy bear Sofia carried, and others asked if there was anything that they required before dinner before Amber sent them away. After a few minutes of walking through the castle, they finally reached Sofia's room, where Amber opened the doors and walked Sofia to her bed. Even though Sofia was perfectly fine, she didn't object to it. Once Amber placed Sofia on the bed, where Sofia then placed her teddy bear by her pillows, she turned and made her way towards the closet, which caused Sofia to raise an eyebrow.

"Amber?" she asked. "What are you doing?" Amber had just reached the closet before turning her head to look back at her.

"Just picking out a dress for you for dinner," she answered before disappearing behind the door. Sofia raised bother her eyebrows for a moment before shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Amber," she said with a giggle, "I'm not that helpless. You don't have to do that."

"I know!" Amber called from within the closet. "But Baileywick is preparing a special dinner for you after you won the Flying Derby. So we'll need you to look extra special tonight." As she finished her sentence, Amber emerged from the closet with one of Sofia's more special dresses and walked over to Sofia with the dress in her hands.

"This is the one," she said with a wide smile before handing it to Sofia. "Quickly, put it on." Sofia looked down at the dress, as if she was uncomfortable with it.

"But Amber," she said. "I've never worn this before. I'm not sure it will fit me."

"Which is why you should wear it now," Amber replied with a wide grin. "Now put it on. I want to see how you look in it." Giving a little sigh, Sofia smiled at Amber before taking the dress and walking over to a screen where she could change. Sofia took off her Derby clothes and proceeded to put on the dress. All the while, Amber waited patiently for Sofia, excited to see her in her new dress. Amber knew that Sofia had never put on the dress before and was excited to see how beautiful her step-sister looked in it.

Finally, after about a minute or two, Sofia emerged from behind the screen, wearing the dress. Once she did, Amber couldn't help but gasp as she brought her hands to her mouth. The dress had a pinkish purple color to it and had glitter all around it to give it that sparkling glow. The sleeves were a bit puffy and stopped at the elbows and had a see-through fabric that made up the rest of the sleeves, giving a enchanting look to her arms. The collar of the dress wrapped around her shoulders and stop just above the Sofia's chest, giving it an almost-modest look. Amber couldn't help but stare at Sofia as she saw how beautiful Sofia looked. Sofia blushed under the stare and averted her gaze as she brought her hands together nervously.

"How do I look?" she asked quietly. Amber just continued to stare at her before slowly walking over to her. Once she was within a few feet of her, Amber finally spoke.

"You look beautiful Sofia," Amber said gently. Sofia blushed even further as she dared to look up at Amber.

"Really?" she asked. Amber looked into Sofia's eyes with a small, but loving smile.

"That dress couldn't look better on anyone else." Sofia was sure that her face was as red as a tomato by now as she smiled back. It filled her heart with so much joy to hear Amber say those words. She was nervous about the dress because she wasn't sure if the colors would look good on her or if the dress mad her look... bigger. That's why she really didn't like wearing new dresses, especially in front of Amber. But hearing those words for the girl of her dreams made all those fear disappear.

"You really think so?" Sofia repeated. Amber smiled wider before stepping closer to Sofia and taking her hands.

"Of course I do," she said. "It fits you perfectly." Sofia averted her eyes once more, but the smile never left her face. But then she felt Amber's hand on her cheek as she pulled Sofia to look at her once more. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, neither one wanting to break the contact. Sofia felt like she was in a trance as she looked into those amber eyes, the reason for her name. She loved looking into beautiful eyes. She felt that no treasure in the world could compare to them.

Amber seemed to be in the same trance as well. She never noticed this before, but Sofia had the most lovely eyes. She had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but they were all that filled her mind. She looked deeply into those light blue eyes, not wanting to look away. She was so entranced by them that she almost didn't notice that their faces were slowly getting closer. Only problem was, Sofia wasn't the one moving.

Sofia seemed to notice this too, she she slowly closed her eyes and waited. Waited for the one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world. How ever, once Amber realized what she was about to do, panicked and retreated away. She then cleared her throat, making Sofia quickly open her eyes. Sofia looked up at Amber and saw how red her face was, surely not as much as hers though.

"Well," Amber said while averting her eyes. "I suppose I better get ready for dinner myself." Though with a bit of disappointment in her heart, Sofia smiled a warm smile up at Amber.

"Of course," she said. "I'm sure you'll be wanting to get out of those sweaty clothes." Amber hesitantly looked back at Sofia and noticed her smile, causing her to smile as well.

"I'll see you downstairs then." With that, Amber turned and made her way out of Sofia's bedroom. Sofia watched her with the same smile until Amber had finally disappeared behind the doors, but not with out giving Sofia one last smile before shutting the doors. Once she had walked passed second set of doors and closed them, Amber quickly turned around and leaned against the doors, thinking about what she had almost done.

_What the hell was that?! _she thought to herself as she placed a hand on her forehead. _What is wrong with you?! Were you really just about to kiss your sister?!_

Amber didn't know how to feel about this. It was something that had never happened to her before. Kissing a Prince was once thing, though she had never done that either, but kissing her sister, let alone a princess? As far as she could remember, she had always been attracted to men. So why was it that she was suddenly attracted to her sister? These thoughts continued to plague her as she made her way towards her room down the hall. This was something she was going to have to think long and hard about.

Once Amber had left, Sofia's face fell as she let the disappointment in her heart show on her face. She was sure that Amber was going to kiss her, but then she assumed that it must have been just her imagination. And how she must have looked when Amber backed away, she must have scared Amber off. Having this in her mind, Sofia walked over to her bed and fell face her upon it. She then crossed her arms in front of her face as tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted to cry as she realized that her feeling might go unrequited. And worse, she might scare Amber away from her forever. These thoughts broke her heart. She didn't what she would do if that were to happen. She didn't want to loose Amber. Tears were about to fall until she heard a familiar voice close to her.

"Sofia?" Clover asked. Sofia quickly looked up at her rabbit friend, not expecting anyone to be in her room.

"Clover?" She wiped the tears in her eyes before giving Clover a warm smile. "Hey, how are you?" Clover raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," he said. "But you don't seem to be. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sofia lied while still smiling. Clover looked at her unconvinced as he crossed his arms.

"You're still a bad liar Sof." Sofia let out a nervous giggle.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Clover tapped his foot on the bed covers impatiently.

"The only times you hang around in your room with your head down is when something is bothering you. And the tears you were about to shed only prove my point." Sofia averted her gaze from her friend, not liking where this conversation is heading.

"I just had a bad time, that's all."

"Not from what I've seen today," Clover replied. "Sofia quickly looked back at her rabbit friend, face turning red.

"What do you mean?"

"I was at you race today. Which, congratulations on winning by the way. I wanted to see you race so I hid in the back of the couch after you left for the Derby. I wanted to be there to congratulate you when you won. But you were crowded by all your friends so I thought I would congratulate you back at the castle. But first I followed you around to make sure you were alright after your little fall, which I'll have to thank and congratulate Minimus for later. After that, I waited back at the couch until it was time to go. Then when the couch landed, I ran up here and waited for you." Sofia looked away from Clover once more as she listen to his words. She knew he had seen everything, and she meant _everything. _But the question still formed in her mind, but she was afraid to ask, for fear of the answer.

"How much did you see?" was all she asked. All was quiet for a moment or two before Clover finally spoke, knowing fully well what she was referring to.

"Enough," he answered. Sofia nodded in understanding. "But I want you to be the one to tell me, but only when you're ready." Sofia nodded again and the room was silent once more.

"When did you figure it out?" she asked. Without looking, she could tell that Clover shrugged his shoulders.

"I had my suspicious yesterday after I saw you and Amber. But I wasn't completely sure." Sofia let out a breath she had been holding in.

"So that's why you followed my?"

"Not completely. Like I said, I followed you to make sure you were alright after your fall. I was actually about to leave when Vivian left and it was just the to of you. I had to be sure if my suspicions were correct so I continued to follow you two. But I still want you to tell me, but only when you're ready to tell me." Sofia was quiet as tears began to fall from her face. She wasn't sure if she _was _ready to tell him about it. It was something she had just come to the conclusion of just a few days ago. But Clover was her best friend and she felt that he deserved to know.

Clover, after seeing the tears roll down her cheeks, hopped over to Sofia and placed a paw on her arm to show that he was still there for her.

"It's alright Sof," he said. "I'm still going to be your best friend, no matter what." Sofia looked down at her best friend as more tears rolled down her face.

"You promise?" she asked. Clover gently smiled up at her.

"I promise." Sofia smiled down at him before turning away once more. She was quiet for a moment before she took a large breath, gathering up the courage, before releasing it.

"I'm a lesbian." The moment those words left her mouth, a huge weight seemed to have lifted from her shoulders. She felt good to have finally admitting to it out loud, and to her best friend. She looked over at Clover, who had a bright smile on his face. Seeing Clover smile at her made a smile of her own appear. Clover then jumped onto Sofia's lap and gave her a big hug, well as best as he could with his little arms, which Sofia gladly returned. New tears ran down her face, but not ones of sadness. These were tears of joy. She was very glad that her best friend accepted who she was with open arms, literally. They continued their embrace for a few more minutes before Sofia pulled away to look down at her Clover with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for accepting me," she said. Clover returned the smile with one of his own.

"What are best friends for?" Sofia let out a small giggled before she embraced her rabbit friend once more. She loved Clover so much. He was one of the few friends that Sofia had that she could trust with everything. It made her feel so much better about telling him. She also knew Clover won't tell anyone about it

"You have no idea how much this means to me Clover." Said rabbit gently rubbed Sofia's back a few times.

"It's no problem Sof. All that matters is that you're happy." Sofia tighten her embrace on Clover before pulling back once more.

"But Amber?" Clover asked with a teasing smile. "Really?" Sofia giggled.

"Hey, what happened to as long as I'm happy?"

"I know, but Amber can be a piece of work sometimes." Sofia rolled her eyes and giggled again.

"She can be very sweet when she wants to be. As you saw when she won me Mr. Snuggles." Clover looked at Sofia with a raise eyebrow.

"Mr. Snuggles?" he asked. Sofia blushed as she smiled sheepishly.

"I've always wanted a teddy bear that I could snuggle with when I was a little girl and name him Mr. Snuggles." This time it was Clovers turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever Sof," he said, still wearing a smile. "I'm just glad that you didn't decide to change _my_ name to Mr. Snuggles."

"I came close one time when we first met," Sofia admitted. "I almost forgot your name and almost slipped and called you that because we use to snuggle so much." Clover looked at Sofia and was about to say something when a tapping sound at the window interrupted him. They both looked towards the window and saw Robin, Mia and Whatnaught just outside. Sofia climbed off her bed and made her way towards the window to let in her the rest of her animal friends. Once she opened the window, Robin, Mia and Whatnaught came rushing in.

"Sofia!" Robin shouted. "We heard what happened at the Derby race. Are you alright?" Sofia closed the windows and turned to her friends.

"I'm alright guys," she said. "Really. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked. "No broken bones? No concussion? No amnesia?" Sofia giggled at the blue bird as Clover came over to shoo them away.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said. "Give the girl some space. She's perfectly fine so everything is fine and there's no need to interrogate her. She also won the race too." Everyone in the room looked over at Sofia with excitement.

"You won?!" Mia asked.

"Oh congratulations Sofia!" Robin shouted. Whatnaught nodded his head excitingly to show that he was happy for her. Sofia smiled at all her friends.

"Thank you all so much," she said. She then looked at the floor in thought for a moment before looking back up at her friends. "I also have something else to tell you all." Clover then jumped over in front of her with a look of concern.

"Sofia, you don't have to," he said. Sofia smiled warmly down at Clover.

"It's alright Clover," she said. "If I can tell you, I can tell them as well."

"Tell us what?" Robin asked. Sofia and Clover looked at each other for a moment before Clover gave a little sigh and smiled up at her, giving her a slight nod of encouragement. Sofia smiled once more before looking back at the rest of her friends.

"Everyone," She began, "I have something to say..."

**A/N: I know this is a little late, but finally finished and post this as a late Christmas present to you all. I hope you all had a great Christmas (or H****anukkah or Kwanzaa, whichever you celebrate. Or if you don't celebrate either, I still hope you all had wonderful Holidays) and hope you all have an amazing New Year. Please leave a review and tell me your thought, they really help move these chapters along.**


End file.
